Ashley Trainer
|place = 5/21 |alliances = Fang Strong |challenges = 9 |votesagainst = 16 |days = 36 }} Ashley Trainer is a castaway from Survivor: Jamaica. Once a fallen victim to the infamous Russell Hantz, after reaching the merge unscathed she became an unexpected challenge dominator, thus keeping herself safe from the Minorities Alliance targeting her. However, after the elimination of ally Hope Driskill, her alliance fell in shambles, eventually forcing Ashley to use her challenge dominance and friendships with the majority to advance herself. Deemed a huge threat during the Final 5, when she failed to win immunity, the remaining players voted her out unanimously. Survivor: Jamaica Ashley was placed on the Fang tribe at the beginning of the season. She bonded immediately with her fellow Samoa castmate Kelly Sharbaugh and formed strong relationships with Hope Driskill, Kelly Goldsmith, and Peter Baggenstos. Due to Fang being in sync with each other, Ashley was able to survive the first 8 days with three tribal immunity wins under her belt. Later, after Koror was dissolved, Ashley joined the new Luzon tribe with Ashley Underwood, Brad Culpepper, Hope Driskill, Kelly Sharbaugh, Nadiya Anderson, Peter Baggenstos, and So Kim. She joined in an alliance with her original tribe mates and pulled in Ashley Underwood as their fifth. Ashley joined the alliance in splitting the vote between Brad and So, and later voted out So. At the second swap, she stayed on Luzon with Brad, Kelly, and Nadiya. Throughout her time on Luzon, she befriended Jenny Guzon-Bae and the two became extremely close. However, they were opposing sides as shown when Ashley voted out Nadiya at the Double Tribal Council. At the merge, Ashley remained loyal to her allies, especially after she was able to negate seven votes at the first Tribal Council. Despite her pledged loyalty, Peter flipped and the alliance crumbled as both Hope and Kelly Sharbaugh left in succession. However, Ashley was able to win multiple Individual Immunities, saving herself from getting the ax. Luckily for her, she was able to integrate with the majority Minorities Alliance after successfully voting out Alexis Maxwell and convinced the co-leaders J'Tia Taylor and Stacey Powell to vote out Brad, as she viewed him as the biggest threat to reach the Final Tribal Council. Later, she joined them in turning on Peter and Ghandia Johnson. Right after Ghandia's blindside, tragically Jenny was forced to be medically evacuated because of her injuries from a previous challenge, upsetting Ashley immensely. With a final tearful goodbye, Ashley bid her dear friend a favor by having her torch snuffed. The next day, Ashley believed she was placed on the outs. However, she wanted to fight to stay in the game and talked to fellow blondes Alecia Holden and Kelly Goldsmith about joining forces and creating the Blonde Alliance to overthrow J'Tia and Stacey. After she failed to win immunity again, she continued trying to persuade the blondes to unite with her. However, they all deemed Ashley too likable to continue, and unanimously voted her out at the following Tribal Council. She became the fourteenth voted out and eight juror. At the Final Tribal Council, she questioned the finalists on why she would vote for one of them. Satisfied with the answers, she returned to the jury section and when casting a vote for a winner, she chose Stacey, who'd lose in a 5-3-1 vote. Voting History Trivia *Ashley is one of two castaways in Survivor: Jamaica to successfully play a Hidden Immunity Idol and negate majority votes against her, the other being Kelly Goldsmith. **Sierra Thomas in Survivor: Indonesia was the first to make this feat. References Category:Survivor: Jamaica Category:5th Place Category:Fang Tribe Category:Jamaica Jury Members Category:Luzon Tribe Category:Tallowah Tribe